Movie Night
by Monica121
Summary: The gang meets for a movie night every Friday. When its Gabriella's turn to host, will her little siblings ruin the night for her?


This was just something that popped into my head. I know there are a lot of Troy-little-sister stories, and yet not any (as far as I know) Gabriella with sibling stories. So I am writing this short little ficlet. The new chapter of my other HSM story, My Dad Taught Me, will be up soon. I promise!

Disclaimer: Haven't you learned by now? I am just a broke teenager, and have no affiliation with Disney.

Also, this has **NO **relation to my other fic, My Dad Taught Me. In that story, Gabriella is an only child. In this story, Gabriella's father is still dead, but hasn't been dead for as long.

---

"Taylor, I just don't know what to do… He is so cute, and sweet, and funny. What would he want with someone like me?"

"Gabi," Taylor said logically over the phone, "You don't see what everyone else sees. You don't see the way he looks at you."

"Taylor, that can't be right. What would Troy Bolton, the best looking guy in our grade, want with me?"

"Gabriella Montez, don't you go fishing for compliments," Taylor said laughing.

"But, I wasn't… that isn't what I… You know that isn't…"

"Gabi, I know, I was joking."

"Oh," I said lamely. "But honestly. Troy is the cutest, most talented guy in our grade. Heck, in the school. He couldn't possibly want to be with someone like me. The Math Geek."

"Hey, don't you go bashing Math Geeks," Taylor said laughing.

I sighed. "Taylor, he's so…"

"Dreamy?" Taylor asked laughing.

"Yes," I said, "Dreamy would be the correct word for it. Troy is just so _dreamy_." I giggled. Taylor and I knew dreamy was such a cheesy word.

Taylor laughed. "Well, then maybe you should just tell him you like him tonight when everyone comes over."

"Taylor, I can't do that. What if he doesn't like me? That would ruin movie night for everyone!" We had recently started a little weekend Tradition. Every Friday night, the whole group (Zeke and Sharpay, Ryan and this girl he's been seeing, Molly, Kelsi and Jason, Taylor and Chad, and, separately, Troy and me) gets together at someone's house to watch movies. We've been doing it for about a month and a half. This was the first time it was going to be at my house.

"Gabriella, he _does _like you though. And it wouldn't be ruining anything."

"But what if—" I stopped talking. I heard a giggling in the closet. Oh no.

"What if what?" Taylor asked.

"Hold on a second," I said, walking towards my closet. I tuned off the light to my closet, and then began counting to myself.

_Three… Two… _And there they were. They ran out of my closet yelling in fear.

"Gabi, that was mean!"

"You know what's mean?" I asked my brother and sister, who were twins.

"What?" My sister said pouting.

"Well, Cristina, it's mean to spy on your older sister."

"B-but we were just playing hide and go peek!" Miguel protested.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hide and Go **Seek, **Miguel. Hide and Go **Seek.**"

"Yeah, that," Miguel agreed. Geez. Seven year olds these days.

"Besides," I said, "Who was seeking? You were **both **hiding in there."

"I… Uh…"

"Hello? Hello?" I heard Taylor ask.

"Oops," I said, talking into the phone again. "Sorry about that Tay… Miguel and Cristina were hiding in my closet.

"Ah, no problem," Taylor said laughing. "So, I have to go anyway. I'll be over in a half hour."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and put it back on the cradle.

"So how much of my conversation did you two hear?" I asked, eyeing my siblings suspiciously.

"I didn't hear anything!" Miguel piped up.

Cristina, probably just following Miguel's lead, said, "Yeah, nothing!"

"Well, I have to finish getting ready; could you two please go play somewhere else?"

"Okay Gabi," Miguel said. He was always the easier of the two. It took virtually no convincing to get him to do what I wanted. Cristina was another story.

"But Gaaaabi!" She whined.

I sighed. "How about this? If you go play now, I'll let you stay downstairs for a little while when everyone gets here."

"Really?" Cristina asked, with wide eyes. She knew I had been planning on sending her and Miguel right upstairs, without even meeting everyone. "You have a deal."

With that, she ran off after Miguel, who was already down the stairs.

---

"So what do we have tonight?" Taylor asked, walking in, Chad following.

"Uh… Well, I have _Rebel Without a Cause_. What did you guys bring?"

"It isn't our night," Taylor said. That's how it worked. The host of the night brought one movie, and then one other person brought another movie.

"Oh, I thought it was your night, Chad."

"Nope. I think its Zeke's."

"Oh, I hope he brought something good."

There was a knock on the door, and I pulled it open to reveal Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Molly.

"Hey, come on in," I said, ushering the four inside.

"So, Zeke, do you have the movie?" I asked.

"No, it's not my night, it's Jason's."

"Oh, alright. Well, let's hope he brought something good."

"What do you have?" Ryan asked.

"_Rebel Without a Cause,_" I answered.

"Oh, old school," Ryan said.

"You know it," I said laughing.

I steered everyone into the family room. "So I guess we are waiting on Jason, Kelsi, and Troy."

As if waiting for that statement, the doorbell rang.

"Make yourselves comfortable," I said, motioning to the couches, and the food sitting on the coffee table.

I went to the door, and found Jason and Kelsi waiting.

"Hey guys, come on in," I said. "Everyone is waiting in the Living Room," I pointed down the hall. "Jason, do you have the movie?"

"Me?" Jason asked. "It's Troy's turn."

I sighed in frustration. I hope Troy remembered. The three of us walked back into the living room.

"Hey, what does everyone want to drink?" I asked.

There were scattered mumbles of "I'll have a Coke," Or, "Do you have Sprite?"

In the end, there were three sprite requests, one lemonade, and four cokes. I was about to walk into the kitchen to get the drinks when the doorbell rang again.

I went and opened the door, and there was Troy.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey."

"Everyone's in the Living Room, and I'm just going to get drinks. You want anything?"

"I'll go help you," He said.

"Alright," I said, walking towards the kitchen.

I went to the fridge, and pulled out what everyone wanted, then for myself, I grabbed a root beer.

"What do you want to drink?"

"What are you having?" He asked.

"I'm gonna have a root beer."

"I'll have one of those too then," He said.

"Did you bring the movie?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I left it in my car. Hold on, let me go grab it."

"Okay," I said, as I tried to figure out how to take ten drinks into the living room.

As he realized this, Troy said, "Oh, let me help you with that first."

"Oh, thanks," I said blushing.

Troy grabbed five of the drinks, and I grabbed the other five.

We walked in, and everyone greeted Troy. Troy and I set down the drinks as Jason asked, "Troy, do you have the movie?"

"Yeah man, I got it, don't worry."

"What'd you bring?" Chad asked.

"_The Longest Yard," _Troy said.

"Oh, fun," Taylor said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on," I said to Taylor, "Give it a chance. I heard it's really funny."

"But it's about…. _Sports," _Taylor said disdainfully.

"Hey!" Chad protested. "What's wrong with sports? Your boyfriend is a sports **star**!" He yelled.

We all started laughing at that, and then Troy said, "Yeah, in your wildest dreams Chad."

We all laughed harder.

"Well, what do you have Gabi?" Troy asked.

"_Rebel Without a Cause," _I said.

"Oh, I LOVE that movie!"

I smiled. I thought I had heard him say something about it before, which is part of the reason I had picked it.

"Well, I guess I should go grab the DVD from my—" Troy began, but was cut off when the two terrors ran down the stairs, screaming their heads off.

"Oh no," I said.

"What's that?" Chad asked. I don't think he remembered I had two siblings.

"That would be—" Now I was cut off, when Cristina hit the ground running, and jumped on me.

"Gabi, you said we could come down for a little while!"

"You can stay for a _little _while," I said. I _had _said they could stay for a bit, and I don't like to go back on my promises. I turned towards the rest of the room. "I'm sorry guys," I said, "I sort of promised."

"It's fine!" Taylor said.

"Yeah," Kelsi said. "They're cute."

"Hear that, Gabi?" Miguel said, "We're cute." With that, he went and jumped on Kelsi's lap.

"Hey, hey, hey, little guy," Jason said smiling, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting," Miguel said smiling back.

"Well far be it from me to make you get up," Jason said laughing.

We all laughed. "Guys, this is my brother Miguel," I said pointing to Miguel on Kelsey's lap. "And this is Cristina," I said, pointing to the little girl in my arms.

"Hi everybody!" She yelled. "Who are all of you?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Well, they are Sharpay and Zeke," I said, pointing over to where the couple was sitting. "And that, you already know, is Taylor."

"Who's that next to her?" Cristina asked.

"Well, that's Chad."

"Why is he sitting so close to her?" Cristina asked.

"Er… Well," I said.

Taylor laughed. "Chad is my boyfriend, Cristina."

Then I looked at my brother. "Miguel, you are sitting on Kelsi's lap, and the guy next to you, who is probably giving you not so nice looks, is her boyfriend Jason."

"Nuh Uh!" Miguel said. "_I'm _her boyfriend!"

We all laughed really hard at that, even Jason.

"And that's Ryan, and his girlfriend Molly over there." Cristina gave them a small wave.

"And this," I said, looking at Troy, who was standing next to me, "Is Troy."

Cristina took one look at Troy, and then looked back at me. "You and Taylor were right…" She said. "He **is** dreamy."

And at that moment, I could have died. I knew I must have been blushing really, really hard. I looked at Taylor, who was staring at Cristina like she had three heads.

"Oh, haha Cristina," I managed to say. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

I set her back down on the floor, and looked at Troy. "Um… shouldn't you get that movie now?"

Cristina, however, looked up and said, "What do you mean where do I come up with this stuff? You and Taylor were talking about it on the phone earlier!"

"What are you talking about?" I said, trying to shut Cristina up with my eyes.

"Yeah," Miguel piped up. "You called Troy _drrrrrreamy _while we were playing Hide and Go Peek in your closet."

"Hide and Go Seek, Miguel. Hide and Go **Seek**," I reprimanded him. Then I realized just what he had said, and I blushed harder.

"Uh, I'm going to start the movie now, so shouldn't you two be going upstairs?"

"No!" Cristina said. "I want to stay down here!"

"_Cristina Maria_!" I said to her, as sternly as I could. "_Va arriba **ahora**! O yo voy a llamar a mami!" (1)_

"But Gaaaaabi!" Cristina whined. "What did I doooo?"

"_Cristina, no me avergüence!" (2)_

"_Ay, Gabriella, por favor, déjame quedar!" (3)_

"_Si, hermana, por favor, quiero quedarme!" (4) _Miguel said.

"Uh, what's going on?" Ryan asked.

I knew I was on the verge of tears, because I was so embarrassed. My sister just couldn't keep her little mouth shut.

I looked around the room, and said, "I, uh, will be back, uh, in a second," and then turned on my foot and ran upstairs.

I went into my room, and locked the door. I knew I was being childish, and that all my friends were downstairs, but I just couldn't stay down there anymore. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and fall down my cheeks.

I heard a small knock at the door. "Gabi, I'm sorry…" it was Cristina.

"Cristina, leave me alone please," I said shakily.

I heard someone else outside say something to Cristina, but I couldn't really make out the voice.

There was then a stronger knock at my door. "Gabriella?" It was Troy.

"Troy, go away…"

"Well, it's either open the door for me now, or I'm going to have to climb up your balcony again." I knew he would, too, so I went and opened the door, wiping my eyes as I went. I sighed, because I knew they must be so red.

"What do you want?" I said sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Why are you crying?"

"Troy, you were down there. You heard everything."

"Yeah, I heard everything. So I know that you called me," he allowed himself a small smile, "dreamy. But I also know that when you denied having said it, I was so sad. But then the more and more your brother and sister said that you _had _said it, the more I thought that maybe… just maybe, you had. And then, before I had a chance to ask you about it, you ran upstairs."

Had he _wanted _me to say it? Was it possible that Taylor and everyone else were right? Did he like me?

"So… did you?"

"Did I what? Call you dreamy?"

"Yeah, that," He said smiling.

"Uh… if I had… would it change anything?"

Troy smiled. "If you wanted it to."

"And if I wanted it to?" I asked smiling back.

"I'd do this," Troy said, as he leaned in, and pressed his lips against mine slowly. It must have lasted only a few seconds, but it was perfect. Well, as perfect as a kiss can be when it gets interrupted by your SISTER.

"Gabriella, you kissed Mr. Dreamy!" Cristina yelled, peeking around the corner.

"_Ay, Cristina, tienes tiempo malo!" (5)_

Cristina gave me a small smile. _"Ay, lo siento hermana. Estás enojado comigo?" (6)_

"_No, hermanita," _I said smiling. I walked over to where she had been hiding, and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Cristina," I said, smiling. "_Sin tú, esto no habría sucedido." (7)_

"_Te quiero," _She whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I said. Then I added quietly, "Will you go downstairs now, so that I can talk to Troy?"

She pouted, but I gave her a look as if to say _you owe me _and then she hopped down the stairs.

"You know," Troy said behind me, "Its times like these that I wish I were in Spanish, instead of French. "What did you say to her?" He asked.

"Well, I told her that she was a pain in the butt."

"You did not," He said. "Really, what did you say?"

I smiled at him, and knew if I answered honestly, he wouldn't laugh. "I told her that without her, I doubt this would have happened."

"This?" He asked, motioning between the two of us. "Where do you want to go with this?"

I gulped. What if I had just totally misinterpreted everything that had just happened?

"I, uh,"

"Well, personally," He said, interrupting me, which is something he's never done before, "I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I'm not sure how you'd answer."

I knew that the smile on my face must have been huge. "Well, I'd like to think that'd I'd say yes. If you were sure you really wanted this."

"Oh, I'm sure," he said, leaning in again. Just as he was about to kiss me for the second time that night, Ryan yelled from downstairs, "Do you have a taser gun for these two? Seriously? How much energy can two kids have!"

I laughed, and felt Troy take my hand, as we walked back down the stairs.

---

Well, what do you think? This was an interesting writing experience for me; I wrote it with my brother and my BOY cousin in the room. My brother and cousin want me to point out that the taser gun line was inspired by them…

Hope you review, and I promise for an update on My Dad Taught Me soon!

Here are the translations for all the Spanish in this chapter:

1. Go upstairs **now!** Or else I'm going to call Mom.  
2. Cristina, don't embarass me!  
3. Oh, Gabriella, please let me stay?  
4. Please, sister, I want to stay!  
5. Oh, Cristina, you have bad timing!  
6. Oh, I'm sorry sister, are you mad at me?  
7. No, little sister, without you, this wouldn't have happened.

Hope you liked it!

Love,  
Monica


End file.
